Collaboratore series episodes
the season have 52 episodes' hot pretty cure 2 junary 2013- 23 junary 2014 us japan november 6,2009-december 5,2009 #''the hot pretty cure '' #''sisters cure'' #''big family'' #''enemies in city'' #''methamorphosie'' #''garden of cure rouse'' #''ho my glob cure drem'' #''energizer big play'' #''pretty stay'' #''pretty cure of heart'' #''yes pretty 3'' #''new design room'' #''gombo have the scary'' #''gombo trobilo and staylo pan of palmier rein'' #''wish of methamorphosie'' #''logo or good merry'' #''merry halloween'' #''sheel day'' #''new pretty cure rabbit'' #''the rouse green'' #''cure candy and the problem'' #''the garden destruction'' #''pretty epic battale part 1'' #''pretty epic battale part 2'' #''the last fighat of scrym'' #''new enemies and funny'' #''selvatic and resturant'' #''the return of garden of cure rouse'' #''pretty cure fairly fluy'' #''cure candy that adventure (censored the episode in uk not vision)'' #''the tritty pretty'' #''teo secret'' #''enemies not good'' #''cake and pay'' #''super hero cure'' #''the P.F.B company'' #''P.F.B company portal for bad villan'' #''new strayc'' #''tenksgivin song'' #''cake at apple'' #''new scortien'' #''posiblity day'' #''mhot or weeks'' #''pretty cure in christmas'' #''company attack'' #ho my glob the bad company winners #the fighat not end #pretty cure life of human part 1 #pretty cure life of human part 2 #pretty cure life of human part 3 #pretty cure life of human part 4 #tectnology day tree pretty cure feubray 6,2014-march 23,2015 japan december 31,2010-april 9,2011 f ugually "Future" #pretty cure in new mission #the garden color #stop pretty cure #the star of life one wish #cure candy and the school truble #sock and hair #big tree #attack the tree #new methamorphosie #mission attack #company dress #im new pretty cure #the power of rouse royal #in fourth #the new pretty cure first fighat #new day 4-ever #prof cure school attack #the rouse garden or palmir rein? #bad cure candy bad day #the secret is open for the shool noo! #hamburgher cure #extecions fluo #yes diary book #yes 3 day #pretty cure reunion #pretty cure 3:mission christmas #pretty cure 3:save the christmas #summer invernal #in sprin at day #pretty cure kiss #1 boyfriend for cure candy #the rouse green #cook battale #Special Movie:pretty cure 3 style #off day day #the cube save the world #cony goes pan? #tropical island attack #paradise key part 1 #pararadise kay par #ho my glob is cure mint #the help for mission #new in town #this year is the last for battales pretty cure 3 #login for the dream #no the enemies have the rousce scrige green #diable for the plan #epic tree battale part 1 #epic tree battale part 2 #epic tree battale part 3 #epic tree battale part 4 #epic tree battale part 5 Yes pretty cure 2 TBA us Japan Feubray 6,2012-March 3,2013 #two new pretty cure #the first fighat #new pretty cure summer #san valentine day #pretty cure new special #the power of trasformation #ho my glob is cure fuxchia #pretty cure life custod #cunfusion stinky #im not friends #the A.P.2 attack pretty cure 2 company #eco comics # japan tour #tgi monday #happy birthey cure star #shool secret #ho no trina have the photo of my pretty cure ttasformaction? #bay girl #adventure tv #pretty cure christmas chese (part 1) #pretty cure holiday save anthor (part 2) #attack in house #traformaction #hot chocholate #flash #capitan aquatic #two save the world #save the band #copcert hair #new pretty cure power #yo have the rouse #cake chocholate #cure smith #nactional idole #my save life #father vampire #return to normally #you scary #halloween copcet #code red #my mistery #hahaha #big truble #ladron save #save the bank #pretty cure life #the last comic #big tring #pop corn tradiction #school resturant #wanter arm #fire arm #air arm #world arm #the 4 element in two pretty cure #pretty cure save the world #goodbye jobion #pis adventure #made in europa #epic battale 可愛い2つの大きなスタイルを治す Japan march 7,2013-May 10,2013 #伝説は続く #かなり秘密を治す #ペットを治す #アイスクリーム攻撃 #よりたくさんのは、市内には触れない #怖い会社 #硬化アイデンティティ #2はかなり伝説治す #オープニングキス #奮起緑 #不可能です #髪紫の友人と映画の新たな次の映画 #エリザベス2 #S.O.Sプリキュア #集団夢やローズの胸 #アメリカでのブロック #可愛い梨を治す #4本足の友人 #DVDには、私は今それを買うために店に実行する必要が今日出てくる #自然のストアのコラボレーション #二度目のチャンス #介護と裁判の敗北が、タスクを離れることはできない？ #ロール·プレーイング·ゲーム #プリキュアが開花されて #プリキュアと治療が必要開花と呼ばれ #スポーツ #人生の2保護者には、2つのプリキュアです #攻撃の計画 #異なるフォーム #彼らはいつも夜を飛ぶために、したがって、太陽の下ですることはできませんしたい闇の吸血鬼の夜 #新しいプリキュアと一緒に朝食にハンバーガーを取る #スタースプラッシュの睡眠が、私は非常にそれを行うには納得していないよ #学校で戦争 #ああ、私は秘密が発表された持っているが、今、私たちは'忘れられた年はプリキュアTHANKS #プリキュアはメロドラマを見て彼女の友人に係り #グランドファイナルと2プリキュアのお別れが、l 'の冒険は新しい可愛いはい治すを続行